dire_orionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dire Orion Wiki
Dire Orion Dire Orion (Born Oct. 26, 1993) (age: 23) was a companion of Rick and Morty and was the in-famous killer of Bill Cypher, Dr. Shultz Shwitz, The President of the Galactic Federation and more. His partner is Matthew Monton, but goes by the name "Sansy". Dires real name is Hesh Ardario, but he goes by "Dire Orion". His Father, Rick Ardario Sanchez (Formerly known as "Hiro"), is the grandfather of Morty Smith. He is 23 and it is unknown who he really is. He is the first non-animated person to cross into Dimension C-137. He also has the "Cooties Desease". History He was born on October 26, 1993 (age: 23). He was raised in X'ing, Mooshu, C-132 with Sansy, Rick and his twin, Mesh, who was killed by Bill Cypher. He was then brought to C-137 to live his new life. He was arrested by the Galactic Federation for killing the President, Pflmop Dwin'Kil. He killed Bill Cypher as well, ending the Great Dimension War. Then, Dire and Sansy went on to conquer J19ζ7 (Jay-Nineteen-Zeta-Seven), a dimension with one planet, no outer space and is inhabited by advanced people. When the Dimension War broke out, J19ζ7 was destroyed by Dire, and destroyed with it was Bill Cypher. He also killed the second Federation President, destroying the Federation and killed all the Rick Council Members, leaving C-132 Rick and Morty to be the last Rick and Morty for eternity. On April 24, 2017, he was arrested for killing the President and was executed. Moments later, the Vice President killed himself with a note signing the destruction of the Galactic Federation. What was supposed to be Dire's final death was the explosion of the citadel. When he died, Jesus gave him unlimited regenerations. Now, when he dies, he can choose to go to Heaven or to return to Earth. On April 25, 2017, Ella committed suicide because Dire was being chased by the Ex-Federation Soldiers. After she dies, Dire Orion shot himself and never re-generated. Personal Life (Dire Orion) When Dire and Sansy lived in Mooshu, they worshiped Himiko, The Sun Goddess. When they moved to C-137, He worshiped Allah until discovering Christianity when he conquered J19ζ7. He married K'lee Davv Een in 2012 and divorced her in 2013(and later killed her because she tried to kill Rick Sanchez C-132). He then married Raegen Ol'I'Veer in 2014, but killed her do to her plan to kill Sansy. He then married Ella Conners in early 2016 but let her go due to being a target by the Federation and wanted to protect her. On April 1, 2017, he remarried Ella. They both died on April 25, 2017. Deaths Dire Orion died numerous times, but can regenerate back to life (Given power by Jesus Christ) 1st: June 1, 2000, Shot 2nd: October 27, 2005, Decapitated 3rd: February 8, 2010, Stabbed 4th: November 1st, 2016, Plane Crash 5th: February 14, 2017, Blown Up 6th: April 24, 2017, Shot 7th: April 24, 2017, Stabbed 8th: April 24, 2017, Poisoned 9th: April 24, 2017, Executed by Federation Soldiers 10th: April 24, 2017, Explosion of the Citadel 11th: April 24, 2017, Gored to Death 12th: April 25, 2017, Shot Kills Federation Soldiers: 186 Iraqi Troops: 128 Terrorists: 78 Osama Bin Laden (May 2, 2011) Raegen Ol"I''Veer (June 30, 2014) Bill Cypher (sept. 17, 2015) Dr. Shultz Shwitz (Oct. 30, 2015) Mohammed Enwazi (Nov. 12, 2015) Pflmop Dwin'Kil (First Galactic Federation President) (Jan. 1, 2016) Riq IV., Rick Prime, Quantum Rick, Maximums Rickimus, Zeta Alpha Rick, and Ricktiminus Sancheziminius (April 23, 2017) Garmanarnar Gazoproid (Second Galactic Federation President) (April 24, 2017) Rick Sanchez Jr. (April 24, 2017) Dr. Jugg McNuggets (April 24, 2017) K'lee Davv Een (April 24, 2017) Facts Born: October 26, 1993 (age 23) as Hesh Ardario Sanchez Died: April 25, 2017 Spouse(s): K'lee Davv Een (m. 2012, div. 2013), Raegen Ol'I'Veer (m. 2014, div. 2015), Ella O'Conners (m. December 22, 2016, div. April 4, 2017, m. April 25, 2017, d. April 25, 2017) Parents: Gene Miller, Liz Miller, Rick Sanchez, Diane Sanchez, Lisa Buce, Dave Buce, Craig Furst, Ezmaralda Furst Siblings: Sansy Orion, Mesh Ardario, Stewie Miller, Mia Justice, Tanner Furst, Hunter Buce, and Barbera Buce Residence: CrossRiver, AZ | Peoria, AZ | Prescott, AZ | Los Angeles, CA | Tokyo, Japan | Rio De Janiero, Brazil Net Worth: $24.6 Billion Children: Lizz Ardario, John Ardario Religion: Christian Titles/Quotes "He will be missed" - President Donald Trump "Good Bye" - Shing Ya Cau In 2017, Dire received the title "Deadliest Warrior In All Dimensions" by 304-X, 35-C, 46'\, C-132, C-137, C-500A, C-508 and X-145 __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse